The present invention relates generally to movie cameras and pertains particularly to an improved support for holding and stabilizing hand held movie cameras.
It is difficult for the typical individual to hold a hand held movie or video camera reasonably steady while filming a typical target. It is particularly difficult for the average person to get good pictures while filming a moving target. This is difficult whether the operator is moving or standing still and is particularly difficult when both the target and operator are moving. This difficulty in holding hand held movie and video cameras steady often results in blurry, jerky and unstable pictures.
Some attempts have been made in the past to provide means for steadying cameras while the operator is moving. These attempts have been largely directed to large commercial cameras and involve providing a large harness with a spring supported camera support frame.
The inventor discloses in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/923,467, filed Aug. 6, 2001 a support to provide stable support for personal cameras for the average consumer. However, that device has some drawbacks to which the present invention is directed. One drawback to my prior camera support is that the camera tends to swing too easily at times. Another problem is that the camera tends to swing at excessive amplitude at times.
There is an evident need for an improved stabilizing support for personal hand held cameras.